Contact
by Sentinelle
Summary: Suite à une difficile épreuve, Spock refuse tout contact physique. Il va falloir beaucoup, beaucoup de patience à McCoy pour réussir à l'approcher.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bienvenue à vous qui venez d'arriver sur cette page!**

 **Cette petite histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment. J'ai finalement décidé de la mettre sur papier (ou plutôt, sur écran).**

 **Je la dédis à Alienigenia, formidable auteur qui m'inspire beaucoup et me motive à continuer à écrire.**

 **Si vous connaissez ses écrits, vous remarquerez peut-être quelques points communs entre les siens et les miens. Je tiens à préciser que « Contact » est né bien avant « L'autre moitié » ou « Illusions », donc je n'ai absolument pas plagié cet auteur. Il est vrai que nous nous échangeons souvent des idées, et que nous écrivons un peu sur les mêmes choses, d'où peut-être une ressemblance visible.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 1**

« - Encore combien de temps, monsieur Chekov? cria Kirk au-dessus du bruit de la sirène d'alarme.

\- Nous devrrrrions atteindrrrre la fin de l'orrrrage magnétique d'ici trrrrois minutes, capitaine », répondit l'enseigne.

S'agrippant d'une main au bras de son fauteuil, il pianotait à toute vitesse de l'autre sur ses claviers. A côté de lui, Sulu était cramponné à ses manettes, immobile et concentré malgré les violentes secousses qui ébranlaient l'Entreprise.

La lumière s'éteignit d'un coup, laissant le pont dans une pénombre rouge.

Kirk réussit à viser le bouton de communication avec la machinerie.

« -Scotty, quelles nouvelles?

\- La carcasse tient le coup, monsieur, répondit la voix de l'ingénieur. M. Spock fait du bon boulot. On devrait s'en sortir dans trop de casse.

\- Merci, Scotty. Tenez-moi au courant. Terminé. »

Kirk s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Comme d'habitude, son équipage gérait parfaitement la situation, et il s'autorisa à plonger un moment dans ses pensées.

Spock avait lui-même demandé au capitaine de descendre prêter main-forte aux ingénieurs pour les aider à réguler les hyperpressions et disjonctions électriques dues à l'orage magnétique, prétextant qu'utiliser ses connaissances en ingénierie était plus censé que contempler ses capteurs prendre des relevés.

Mais, derrière cette demande on ne peut plus logique, Kirk savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Spock n'était plus le même depuis trois jours. Certes, être enlevé par des marchands d'esclaves et sauvé in extremis n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir, mais cela l'avait… changé. Il était plus distant encore que d'habitude, enchaînait les quarts, et, surtout, ne supportait plus la proximité physique. Dès que quelqu'un s'approchait à moins de deux mètres de lui, il s'écartait vivement, comme pour éviter un danger.

Kirk avait bien essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider… il lui avait même proposé une partie d'échecs dans ses quartiers, alors qu'il y échouait lamentablement à chaque fois. Mais le Vulcain avait systématiquement affirmé qu'il allait bien, et refusé tout contact personnel avec le capitaine. Il faisait son travail, et passait dans ses quartiers le peu de temps libre qu'il se permettait.

Kirk était à cours d'idées quand Uhura était venue le voir après un quart. Elle non plus n'arrivait plus à approcher Spock. Kirk ne pouvait imaginer à quel point cela devait être dur pour elle… mais elle affrontait courageusement la situation, et refusait de s'effondrer. Elle lui avait soumis une idée: faire une escale sur la nouvelle Vulcain après leur mission, ce qui laisserait à Spock la possibilité de faire appel à un guérisseur de son peuple. Et, s'il ne le faisait pas de lui-même, il restait la possibilité d'en amener un à bord.

Ils avaient forgé ce projet ensemble, mais Kirk attendait la fin de la mission pour l'annoncer à l'équipage. Il appréhendait un peu la réaction de Spock…

Un énorme juron de Scott le tira de ses pensées, et il réalisa qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre l'intercom.

« Surveillez votre langage, Scotty, je ne veux pas que les cadets apprennent votre vocabulaire, dit-il. Que se passe-t-il de si grave en bas? »

Mais il n'entendit qu'une cacophonie de cris et de soufflerie mécanique.

« Nous en sommes sorrrrtis, capitaine », annonça Chekov.

Les soubresauts qui agitaient le vaisseau se calmèrent brusquement. La sirène se tut, laissant une étrange impression de silence absolu.

«- Scotty, répondez, dit Kirk avec inquiétude.

\- Pardon, capitaine, on a eu une urgence, dit enfin l'ingénieur. Une canalisation de refroidissement s'est fissurée et a commencé à mettre de l'eau partout. On n'arrivait même pas à rejoindre la manivelle de fermeture manuelle à cause de la pression. Heureusement que votre second était là! Il s'est pris un bon paquet d'eau froide sur le dos, mais il n'y a plus de fuite.

\- Des avaries? demanda Kirk.

\- Laissez-moi un instant… Bon, rien d'irréparable. Par contre, pour éviter une surchauffe, il va falloir limiter au maximum la production d'énergie.

\- Réduire à quel point?

\- Voyons… Martins, je peux avoir votre rapport? Merci. Eh bien, capitaine, on dirait que ça va être régime sec! J'ai de quoi alimenter les maintiens vitaux et les moteurs, mais rien de plus.

\- Merci, Scotty » , dit Kirk, soulagé.

Il avait craint des dégâts au-delà de toute réparation, qui auraient mis en péril son vaisseau et ses hommes. La situation actuelle demandait un bon sens de l'organisation, mais au moins il n'avait pas à craindre pour la vie de son équipage.

«- Je vais faire passer le message, reprit-il.

\- Capitaine, sans doute serait-il pertinent d'instaurer des quarts plus allégés, fit la voix de Spock. Cela limitera les dépenses d'énergie.

\- Je vais organiser tout cela, M. Spock, répondit Kirk en souriant. Vous pouvez rentrer dans vos quartiers. Vous avez bien mérité une pause.

\- Capitaine, il reste encore une heure et dix-huit minutes avait la fin du quart. Le temps de passer des vêtements secs, et je…

\- Ne discutez pas mes ordres, Commandeur. Rendez-vous dans neuf heures.

\- Bien, capitaine. »

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Parfois, il savourait vraiment l'autorité du capitanat, qui lui permettait de vaincre sans efforts l'entêtement incurable de son premier officier.

Son sourire s'effaça quand il imagina Spock, trempé de la tête aux pieds alors que les Vulcains détestaient l'eau _et_ le froid. Oui, il valait mieux qu'il aille se réchauffer, et se reposer s'il le pouvait…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires!**

 **J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres, mais je les change un par un, suite à de nouvelles idées.**

 **Je ne sais donc pas trop à quelle fréquence je vais poster.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Spock baissa la tête, laissant l'eau brûlante ruisseler le long de sa nuque et de son cou. Sa peau avait retrouvé sa température normale, mais il se sentait encore glacé jusqu'à la moelle. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se laisser envahir par la chaleur…

 _Des mains._

 _Des mains dures qui l'agrippaient, le traînaient au sol, lui arrachaient ses habits._

 _Des mains qui le maintenaient de force sous un jet d'eau._

 _Des mains trop nombreuses, qui punissaient chaque mouvement de révolte…_

 _Mépris… Colère… Orgueil…_

Il bondit hors de la douche, le coeur battant la chamade. Le bruit sourd des gouttes sur le carrelage sec le ramena à la réalité. Il se força à respirer lentement, et à réfléchir calmement à la situation présente.

La douche n'avait pas suffi à le réchauffer. Il était logique qu'il se sèche et s'habille.

Les gestes familiers occupèrent son esprit pendant quelques minutes d'un répit bienvenu. Par-dessus son uniforme, il s'enveloppa d'une couverture de mohair, cadeau de la mère de Nyota quand ils s'étaient rendus dans sa famille, l'année précédente. Il se refusa de penser à la jeune femme qui, quelque part sur le vaisseau, devait certainement penser à lui.

Et ensuite?

Il devait obéir au capitaine, et rester dans ses quartiers jusqu'à son prochain quart.

Dormir? Son sommeil avait été peu réparateur ces derniers temps, peuplé de cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de refaire ses forces.

Déclencher une transe de guérison? Il était trop fatigué pour se concentrer suffisamment.

Méditer? Chaque fois qu'il avait mis son esprit au repos, les souvenirs étaient remontés à flots, charriant des émotions si fortes qu'il avait été incapable d'en faire quoi que ce soit.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit.

Il s'assit devant son ordinateur, avant de se rappeler que toute l'électricité était consacrée aux fonctions essentielles du vaisseau.

Il piocha un livre au hasard dans sa bibliothèque et se plongea dans l'histoire orionne du XIXe siècle, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui montait lentement à l'arrière de sa tête.

* * *

IIIIII

« Tu t'en sors, Bones? » demanda Kirk en entrant dans le bureau du médecin.

McCoy, à genoux devant une pile de cartons, se releva en souriant, les mains pleines.

«- Ce genre de panne devrait arriver plus souvent, dit-il en déposant sur la table des objets que Kirk renonça à identifier. Ca faisait longtemps que je rêvais de travailler à nouveau à l'ancienne, au lieu de juste appuyer sur des boutons. Une chance que j'aie collectionné des tas de trucs médicaux lors de nos voyages! Je l'avais fait par curiosité, mais finalement ça va être utile. J'ai de quoi m'occuper de tout, d'une épaule luxée à une appendicite. La convalescence sera juste un peu plus longue qu'avec les machines.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais quand même éviter de me casser quelque chose, dit Kirk en souriant.

\- Quel ingrat! Ca me ferait tant plaisir! » grogna McCoy avec un clin d'oeil.

Le médecin continua silencieusement à déballer ses affaires. Après un moment d'hésitation, Kirk se lança.

« As-tu vu Spock, récemment? Je veux dire, depuis son retour? Je sais que tu tiens au secret médical, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. »

McCoy suspendit ses mouvements et secoua la tête avec gravité.

« - Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai tout de suite voulu l'examiner, mais il a refusé, assez vivement, d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il avait besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille, histoire de digérer tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Tu penses qu'il a encore un problème avec ça?

\- Eh bien, il refuse de se laisser approcher, dit Kirk en soupirant. Il n'a jamais été très tactile, mais… c'est comme s'il avait peur de nous. J'ai bien essayé de le traiter exactement comme avant, mais ça n'a pas franchement fonctionné. J'ai même essayé de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule… Il s'est écarté d'un bond. Et tu aurais vu son regard! L'espace d'un instant, il a eu l'air terrifié, comme s'il avait peur que je le frappe.

\- Il a dû en baver là-bas, dit pensivement McCoy. Il faudrait que je trouve un prétexte pour aller le voir, et essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Tout à l'heure, il s'est trouvé sur un torrent d'eau glacé, en salle des machines, dit Kirk. Il s'en est sans doute très bien sorti, mais je doute qu'il ait beaucoup apprécié. Je l'ai envoyé dans ses quartiers, pour lui laisser tout le temps qu'il voudra pour se remettre. »

McCoy fronça les sourcils.

« Les Vulcains ne sont pas sensibles à grand-chose, mais un froid brutal et important peut léser leurs organismes. Je vais aller lui rendre visite. Les Vulcains m'ont donné un peu de matériel médical. Ce sera peut-être l'occasion de l'étrenner. »

 **A suivre…**

 **L'histoire de l'eau froide est inspirée d'une expérience personnelle. En 2014, j'étais à Salamanque, en route itinérante. Nous n'avions que des douches glacées. En sortant, je n'avais qu'une envie: me mettre au soleil, alors qu'il devait faite 40 degrés... Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai trouvé plus facile d'écrire les sensations physiques de Spock, l'ayant vécu :) Pour le reste, par contre, heureusement non!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour vos commentaires, et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire!**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 3**

Contrairement à ce que McCoy craignait, Spock ne lui refusa pas l'entrée à ses quartiers. Le fait que le médecin, en se présentant à l'interphone, ait précisé qu'il venait sur ordre du capitaine, avait sans doute joué en sa faveur.

La porte s'ouvrit après ce qui lui sembla un long moment, et son regard plongea dans la cabine à peine éclairée. Il repéra la silhouette du Vulcain qui reculait vers le fond de la pièce, plus rigide que jamais, comme pour mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et son visiteur.

« Que puis-je pour vous, docteur? » demanda Spock.

Derrière l'habituel ton neutre, McCoy perçut une tension qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de pénétrer dans l'antre d'un animal blessé. Il se força à rester calme.

« - Le capitaine m'a parlé de l'incident en salle des machines, et je suis venu vous examiner.

\- C'est inutile, docteur. Je vais bien », répondit sèchement Spock.

McCoy fit un pas en avant, puis un deuxième, mais s'arrêta quand il vit que le Vulcain se raidissait de plus belle. Malgré la pénombre, il perçut les tremblements qui agitaient la grande silhouette, et capta l'éclat de ses yeux anormalement brillants. Il soupira.

« - Ecoutez, Spock. Même d'ici, ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas en forme. Je suis venu vous aider. C'est mon rôle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, docteur, répondit Spock d'une voix sifflante. Mon métabolisme…

« … votre métabolisme a été trop secoué pour pouvoir réagir efficacement, l'interrompit McCoy, qui commençait à s'échauffer. Je comprends que ça ne vous plaise pas, mais il va falloir que vous acceptiez un coup de main. »

Spock sursauta, comme frappé en plein visage, et porta une main à sa tête. McCoy ne continua pas sa vindicte. Le Vulcain semblait terriblement atteint, _physiquement_ , par ses paroles. Ou plutôt, par le volume sonore de ses paroles.

Oubliant toute prudence (et toute colère), McCoy s'approcha vivement. Pour l'éviter, Spock se déporta sur le côté, buta contre le lit et s'y affala à moitié, le souffle court.

Il serrait les mâchoires à les briser, et fut soudain secoué d'un haut-le-coeur qui le plia en deux.

Il tendit lentement le bras vers le Vulcain, mais celui-ci se recroquevilla, les yeux écarquillés. McCoy remarqua qu'il avait du mal à bouger la tête, comme s'il avait un torticolis. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment pourrait-il aider Spock sans le mettre sur la défensive? Un souvenir lui revint soudain: quand il était enfant, il avait trouvé un renard blessé, qui, après des heures de patiente approche, s'était finalement laisser apprivoiser. C'était sans doute un peu osé de comparer un Vulcain et un renard, mais cela donnait au médecin une idée à essayer.

Le plus calmement possible, il posa son sac à terre, le fouilla à tâtons, et en sortit un tube à essai rempli de feuilles séchées. McCoy les avait ramassées lui-même sur l'ancienne Vulcain pour les étudier, et avait découvert que l' _eridanis cytisus_ (les Vulcains lui avait donné un autre nom, tout à fait imprononçable) avait d'intéressantes propriétés antiémétiques -découverte toute relative, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait vite réalisé que les guérisseurs vulcains s'en servaient depuis des siècles.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, remplit un verre d'eau tiède et y jeta une pincée de feuilles, puis il revint dans la chambre.

Spock, frissonnant, la tête dans les mains, semblait lutter contre de nouveaux hauts-le-coeur. Il se redressa lentement quand McCoy s'accroupit devant lui.

« Buvez, dit le médecin. Ca soulagera vos nausées. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Spock tendit la main, veillant à ne pas toucher les doigts de McCoy, mais il tremblait si fort qu'il dut le laisser porter le verre à ses lèvres. Il but péniblement, s'efforçant de maîtriser sa respiration erratique.

Quand le verre fut vide, McCoy le posa au sol. Ses jambes commençaient à chauffer, mais il n'osa pas bouger.

« Que comptez-vous faire? » demanda Spock d'une voix rauque.

McCoy retint un sourire. _Première victoire._

« - Je dois d'abord confirmer mon diagnostic, dit-il. Quelques question, d'abord: de ce que je devine, vous avez froid, mal à la tête et à la nuque, et vous ne supportez pas la lumière. Est-ce exact? »

\- Affirmatif, murmura Spock sans lever le regard.

\- Bien, dit McCoy, encouragé -bien qu'il ne se réjouît guère du diagnostic qu'il était en train de poser. Et maintenant, j'aimerais juste poser la main sur votre gorge, pour évaluer votre température et votre rythme cardiaque. »

Il sentit presque physiquement la répulsion de Spock: le Vulcain se rejeta en arrière, la mâchoire contractée, avant de fermer les yeux et de se forcer à respirer lentement.

« - Je suis votre ami, Spock, dit doucement le médecin. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

\- Je sais, répondit Spock d'une voix éteinte. Mais c'est… un réflexe. C'est illogique, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain, et ses frissons redoublèrent.

 _Des mains._

 _Des mains qui ceinturaient sa taille, enserraient ses bras et ses jambes, empêchant tout mouvement._

 _D'autres mains agiles, indiscrètes, qui couraient sur son visage, tâtaient ses muscles…_

 _Curiosité… Irrespect… Domination…_

Il plissa les yeux et ne put retenir un gémissement d'angoisse. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau, se resserrant de plus en plus à chaque seconde, l'empêchant de penser normalement. Les mains posées sur lui étaient-elles un simple souvenir? Ou bien était-il à nouveau à la merci de ses ravisseurs?

Au-delà des sensations qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, il entendit une voix familière. Il mit quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître. McCoy. Hors de ce cauchemar, le médecin l'appelait à revenir à la réalité. Mais les sensations physiques qu'il lui semblait revivre le submergeaient. Il devait trouver autre chose pour s'ancrer dans le réel…

Les souvenirs disparurent d'un coup, et il se retrouva dans la pénombre de ses quartiers. Il agrippait désespérément quelque chose de tiède, qui lui envoyait des ondes de compassion et d'inquiétude. Quand il comprit ce que c'était, il voulut lâcher et s'enfuir; mais cette réaction s'estompa en une fraction de seconde.

Il tenait le poignet de McCoy.

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Un chapitre assez court cette fois-ci... Mais la suite est en cours de** **peaufinage. Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Heureusement qu'il ne serre que ma manche._

Ce fut la première pensée de McCoy en voyant blanchir les jointures des doigts du Vulcain. Spock avait paru se détacher de la réalité, et voir (ou plutôt revivre, devina le médecin) des évènements désagréables. McCoy l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, et commençait à désespérer, quand Spock avait brusquement abattu sa main sur son poignet, comme sur une bouée de sauvetage.

A présent, le Vulcain le regardait, semblant ne pas y croire lui-même, mais à nouveau conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

« Ca va, Spock, hasarda McCoy. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Spock se détendit lentement, puis son regard se reporta sur sa main. Avec hésitation, il relâcha un peu sa prise pour mieux saisir le poignet du médecin (doucement, cette fois-ci), puis le porta lentement vers sa gorge. D'instinct, les doigts de McCoy évaluèrent la température de la peau moite, puis trouvèrent le battement de la carotide. Le Vulcain avait de la fièvre, mais était plus calme que l'instant précédent.

Par acquis de conscience, McCoy appuya un peu plus à la recherche des ganglions lymphatiques, mais Spock recula la tête avec une brusque inspiration. Le médecin n'insista pas.

« Désolé. Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il s'agissait d'un refroidissement et pas d'une infection, mais après tout j'en sais déjà assez pour ne pas retenir cette éventualité. »

Spock le fixa silencieusement de ses yeux noirs. McCoy crut y voir de l'inquiétude (tout à fait logique, d'ailleurs).

« Vous avez une méningite thermique, expliqua-t-il. En contact avec un froid intense, vos méninges se sont contractées, principalement au niveau du crâne. Il suffit de les détendre, et vous serez comme neuf. »

Il se pencha pour farfouiller dans son sac.

« - Zut, où est ce fichu…

\- Lumières, à 10% », dit Spock d'une voix rauque.

Il plissa les yeux quand la lumière s'amplifia. McCoy réalisa à quel point il était pâle, les yeux cerclés de noir, plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs.

« Euh… merci, dit le médecin, un peu décontenancé. Promis, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Ensuite, il pourra faire nuit noire, ça ne sera pas important. »

Il se dépêcha de sortir de son sac une petite boîte métallique, et eut un moment d'hésitation. Il devrait veiller sur chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses paroles. Il fut un instant tenté de retomber dans ses habituels sarcasmes, qui masquaient si bien ce qu'il pensait et allégeaient un peu l'atmosphère, mais cela lui sembla le plus grossier des enfantillages.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Son instinct lui soufflait que les choses difficiles allaient commencer.

« J'aurais besoin de votre dos, s'il vous plaît. »

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires!**

 **Dans ce chapitre (et dans les suivants), le comportement de McCoy s'est écrit tout seul. Il est passé en mode médecin, et pour lui plus rien n'existe hormis son patient.**

 **Quant à Spock, il est tellement mal qu'il finit par comprendre qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir tout seul. Mais ce n'est pas simple pour lui.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 5**

« J'aurais besoin de votre dos, s'il vous plaît », demanda McCoy.

Spock arrêta un instant de respirer. Il s'était préparé à tout, des injections avec des seringues à l'ancienne, des médicaments au goût discutable… Mais pas à ça. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Sa raison lui murmurait qu'obéir au médecin était logique, sans doute le seul moyen de recouvrer la santé, mais autre chose en lui criait plus fort, et s'y opposait.

Être touché était une chose. Mais il ne s'agissait pas que d'un contact physique, auquel il était trop peu habitué. Le toucher entraînait un échange, même bref, des émotions de l'un et de l'autre.

Et il avait trop souvent expérimenté cela sous la contrainte, en prenant conscience de toute la malice et la méchanceté de ceux qui le touchaient.

Mais McCoy… McCoy n'était pas ainsi. Il était là pour l'aider.

Il lutta un long moment, forçant sa volonté à se mettre en branle malgré son épuisement et les maux de tête qui s'intensifiaient chaque minute. Il jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant à McCoy, et eut un élan de reconnaissance: le médecin avait les yeux au sol, et attendait patiemment, sans rien dire, le laissant entièrement maître de sa décision.

Ce fut cela qui fit pencher la balance.

D'un geste rapide, par peur de changer d'avis, Spock ôta sa chemise en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Puis il regarda McCoy plus franchement, prêt à affronter sa réaction.

Le médecin leva les yeux, et son visage prit une expression de surprise et de compassion.

« Mon Dieu, Spock… »

Le voir et l'entendre fut pour le Vulcain le plus grand des apaisements, et il sentit que quelque chose commençait à guérir en lui. Après ses réticences, il était enfin prêt à se laisser approcher. Même si les souvenirs n'étaient pas loin, il se sentait capable de les affronter, grâce à la confiance qu'il portait au médecin.

IIIII

McCoy avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Malgré la faible lumière de la pièce, il distinguait nettement les ecchymoses qui couvraient le torse et le dos du Vulcain. Il repéra aussi un creux sur son côté droit: une côte fêlée, peut-être même cassée.

Finalement, il était heureux d'avoir trimballé en grognant son sac plein à craquer, rempli « au cas où ». Les longues minutes passées à moitié coincé dans un tube de Jefferies, seul moyen de passer d'un pont à un autre depuis que les ascenseurs étaient hors service, s'évaporèrent de son esprit.

Spock le fixait de ses yeux sombres, semblant guetter la moindre réaction incorrecte de sa part. Après un moment, il se détendit un peu, mais eut soudain un violent frisson.

McCoy se secoua. _Une chose à la fois._

« Pourriez-vous vous allonger, s'il vous plaît? Ce sera plus facile. »

Lentement, Spock s'étendit sur son côté indemne. McCoy ne fut pas surpris: en étudiant la littérature médicale vulcaine, il avait remarqué que les patients ne se couchaient jamais sur le ventre, même si cela demandait quelques contorsions de la part des guérisseurs. Sans doute un trait culturel. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se demander pourquoi.

Il installa doucement l'oreiller sous la tête de Spock pour soulager sa nuque enraidie. Le Vulcain le remercia d'un battement de paupières, puis il ferma les yeux et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Désolé, Spock, mais je ne peux pas travailler dans le noir », murmura McCoy.

Il pensa un moment poser une couverture sur les yeux du Vulcain, mais rejeta l'idée: malgré son intolérance à la lumière, Spock voudrait certainement pouvoir suivre les faits et gestes du médecin.

Il remarqua que la respiration de Spock s'était encore accélérée, et que le Vulcain frissonnait quasiment en permanence. Son dos était arqué et sa tête renversée en arrière. Son état s'aggravait à toute vitesse. Il était temps d'y remédier.

Il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Je vais devoir vous toucher, pour repérer les espaces inter-transversaires, dit-il en ouvrant la boîte. Êtes-vous prêt? »

Spock ne répondit pas. La mâchoire contractée pour ne pas claquer des dents, le visage crispé, il n'était peut-être même plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Se forçant à ignorer les taches verdâtres qui couvraient son patient, McCoy posa doucement ses index sur la nuque de Spock. Celui-ci se contracta immédiatement, mais ne bougea pas. McCoy attendit patiemment: il devait pouvoir s'enfoncer davantage pour détecter les espaces entre les vertèbres, et il n'était pas question de forcer le passage.

Après quelques instants, Spock se détendit et laissa le médecin appuyer un peu plus. McCoy, après avoir identifié les endroits propices, commença à poser des pierres d'un rouge translucide, taillées en fins rectangles, tout le long de son dos. A sa grande surprise, elles semblèrent adhérer à la peau du Vulcain.

« Si j'ai bien compris, ces trucs émettent des ondes électro-magnétiques, dit-il sans arrêter ses gestes. Une chance que j'en aie, vu que plus rien d'électrique ne fonctionne sur ce fichu vaisseau! Quand j'en aurai posé d'un bout à l'autre de vos méninges, ça formera un circuit fermé, qui les détendra. Je vais devoir en mettre sur votre tête et votre front, si vous êtes d'accord. »

Pas de réponse. Après un moment d'hésitation, McCoy souleva doucement les cheveux de Spock, en tâchant d'éviter tout contact avec les points télépathiques. La peau du Vulcain était brûlante.

Spock se laissa faire, mais laissa échapper un gémissement quand le médecin appuya sur un point entre ses deux yeux, l'extrémité des méninges.

« C'est parti », annonça McCoy en posant la dernière pierre. Presqu'instantanément, Spock se relâcha et cessa de frissonner. Sa respiration devint si lente que McCoy, sans le quitter des yeux, tâtonna dans son sac à la recherche de son tricordeur -avant de se rappeler qu'aucun appareil électronique ne fonctionnait plus à bord.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand des grosses gouttes de sueur apparurent d'un coup sur la peau du Vulcain.

« C'est bien, c'est bien », dit-il en attrapant un drap de rechange, rangé sous le lit, et commençant à essuyer doucement la sueur qui ruisselait le long du dos de Spock.

Ayant rempli leur office, les pierres se détachaient toutes seules et glissaient sur le lit. McCoy n'y fit nullement attention. Il était heureux de voir enfin la fièvre baisser, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire. Efficaces, ces Vulcains.

Spock était totalement détendu, à présent. Son dos anormalement creusé reprenait lentement sa forme habituelle. Il respirait paisiblement, et McCoy se demanda s'il s'était finalement endormi.

« Ce serait bien, il en a besoin », pensa le médecin en posant doucement le dos de sa main sur le cou de Spock. La peau avait repris une température normale -enfin, normale pour un Vulcain, plutôt.

Son coeur manqua un battement quand Spock eut un violent sursaut et roula sur le ventre, haletant comme un noyé tout juste tiré de l'eau. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait quelque chose que McCoy ne pouvait pas voir, mais imaginait sans trop de peine.

Le médecin oublia immédiatement les sarcasmes qu'il préparait pour le réveil du Vulcain, et se demanda comment gérer cette nouvelle crise de panique. Il choisit de ne pas toucher son patient, de peur d'aggraver les choses. Il se contenta de se pencher vers lui.

« Spock, essayez de respirer plus lentement. Calmez-vous. »

Spock ne sembla pas entendre ses paroles. Péniblement, il ramena ses jambes sous lui, comme pour se protéger, les mains crispées sur son côté.

McCoy fronça les sourcils.

« Spock, vous êtes avec moi? Spock! »

Il hésita un instant, puis se redressa et fonça dans la salle de bain. La lumière crue le fit grimacer. Il saisit la première serviette qu'il vit et la passa sous le robinet, avant de retourner en vitesse près de son patient. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser seul plus de quelques secondes dans cet état.

 **A suivre...**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end!**

 **Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une interrogation qui me turlupine: quand faut-il commencer à poster une histoire?**

 **En effet, dans mes débuts en fanfiction, j'ai souvent été traumatisée par des auteurs qui postaient les premiers chapitres d'une histoire haletante… et qui cessaient subitement de donner signe de vie.**

 **Moi-même, j'ai publié une histoire que je n'ai jamais achevée. Ca date de 2004, mais je regrette encore de ne pas avoir assumé les demandes de mes lecteurs.**

 **Depuis lors, j'ai donc pris la décision de ne jamais commencer à publier une histoire avant d'avoir fini de l'écrire.**

 **J'ai fait juste une exception, pour « Contact », dont le dernier chapitre est quasiment fini. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où cette histoire me mènerait, mais j'ai quand même pris le risque, sans doute en voyant certains d'entre vous fonctionner ainsi.**

 **Mais je ne crois vraiment pas que je vais continuer comme ça par la suite. Vu le nombre de débuts d'histoires qui somnolent dans mes placards, je risquerais de décevoir beaucoup de lecteurs (enfin, en admettant de beaucoup d'entre eux viennent lire mes écrits).**

 **Mais cela entraîne une autre question: à quelle fréquence poster les chapitres déjà écrits? Pas tous en même temps quand même, mais pas trop espacés non plus pour ne pas être sadique envers les lecteurs?**

 **Bref, voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Pardon pour ce long laïus, mais si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Une main anonyme qui courait sur son visage, descendait le long de son cou et tâtait ses épaules._

 _Une onde de rage contre cette main, et toutes celles qui l'immobilisaient._

 _Un brusque mouvement de tête, les mâchoires ouvertes._

 _Le goût du sang dans sa bouche._

 _La main qui portait la marque de ses dents._

 _Les autres mains, vengeresses, qui s'abattaient sur son ventre, ses épaules, son dos._

 _Au milieu d'elles, un pied lancé avec fureur, qui lui perçait le côté…_

 _Fureur… Volonté de maîtrise…_

Il se redressa avec un cri quand quelque chose de froid lui pressa le front, et se laissa retomber presqu'aussitôt: le mouvement avait encore augmenté la douleur de son côté. Les coups avaient cessé -ou peut-être n'avaient-ils existé que dans ses souvenirs?

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Dans un brouillard, il distingua vaguement un carré de tissu, d'où tombaient quelques gouttes d'eau. Il réalisa qu'il avait affreusement chaud, et se tendit instinctivement en avant. Miséricordieusement, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le tissu s'approcha et se posa doucement sur son visage, sa nuque et ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux et se relâcha, essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

Il avait eu froid, terriblement froid -pensée qu'il trouvait étrange, vu l'intense sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait actuellement. Et puis, des maux de tête, si intenses qu'ils l'avaient empêché de réfléchir. Ensuite, des nausées…

Une image apparut soudain dans son esprit: le docteur McCoy, accroupi devant lui, et lui tendant un verre.

Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Assis sur une chaise tirée près du lit, McCoy était penché sur lui avec une expression de soulagement.

« Eh bien, Spock, il était temps! Je me demandais où vous étiez allé! »

Spock était trop fatigué pour rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas bougé de ses quartiers depuis une période relativement étendue. Il se souvint alors complètement: McCoy avait utilisé de la _calcedoni eridani_ -sensation étrange, d'ailleurs, que ce courant électrique le long de sa moelle épinière-, et la fièvre était subitement tombée, tandis que les maux de tête disparaissaient enfin. Il avait pris une grande inspiration, qui avait réveillé la douleur de son côté, et les souvenirs étaient revenus.

Il sentit une pointe de désespoir naître en lui. Il réalisa qu'il avait stupidement espéré que les souvenirs disparaîtraient avec la fièvre, comme une sorte de purge. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Ce souci le troublait bien plus que la maladie qui venait de le quitter. Il comprit subitement que, comme pour la méningite, il avait besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il luttait seul, en vain, et cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il éprouvait une grande répulsion à l'idée d'en faire part à qui que ce soit. Mais l'heure était venue. Une personne capable de l'aider était présente, disponible et compréhensive. S'il attendait, les crises seraient de plus en plus fréquentes, survenant peut-être lors de son service, l'obligeant à se rendre en urgence à l'infirmerie, pour affronter un médecin dans son état normal, qui l'inonderaient de sarcasmes…

Il était logique d'agir tout de suite.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la main de McCoy, posée une nouvelle fois sur son cou.

« Ca y est, votre rythme cardiaque est redescendu, dit-il en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. A présent que vous n'avez plus de fièvre, me permettez-vous de jeter un coup d'oeil au reste? »

Spock s'était attendu à une demande d'explication de la part du médecin. Mais celui-ci avait apparemment compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, et avait choisi de laisser son patient l'aborder de sa propre initiative.

Etonnante délicatesse. Mais Spock aurait presque préféré une question directe.

Sans répondre, il écarta lentement ses mains de son côté douloureux, laissant le médecin évaluer son état du regard. Il n'avait pas honte. Il était même…heureux de pouvoir exposer ses difficultés à une personne de confiance, qui pouvait le soulager. Il avait peur de voir les souvenirs revenir, mais la présence du médecin ne le gênait plus.

C'était peut-être cela, l'humilité: accepter de l'aide quand il devient impossible de se débrouiller seul. Cela ne lui sembla pas très vulcain -et en même temps, tout à fait logique.

Il rassembla tout son courage quand McCoy commença à doucement palper sa côte.

 _Des mains…_

Il refoula vivement le souvenir.

 _Des mains agiles et indiscrètes…_

« Je vous fais mal? »demanda McCoy.

Spock secoua la tête, les dents serrées.

 _Des mains agiles et indiscrètes, qui tour à tour glissaient sur sa peau ou le frappaient…_

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il percevait de McCoy: bienveillance, attention, compétence… Mais soudain son esprit lui imposa une image: le visage de son ravisseur, tordu de mépris et d'une joie mauvaise. Il lui sembla sentir à nouveau sa main sur son épaule, et sa voix. « Une belle prise, je te vendrai à bon prix! »

 _Cruauté… Malveillance…_

Brusquement, il lança son bras en avant et repoussa la main de McCoy. Le médecin parut à peine surpris, mais surtout inquiet. Avec un soupir ennuyé, il posa les mains sur ses genoux et entrelaça les doigts.

«Je… désolé… » murmura Spock, repris de tremblements.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait d'accomplir un acte aussi _illogique_. McCoy était là pour l'aider, et il en avait accepté l'idée. Mais quelque chose en lui, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, en avait décidé autrement, et refusait tout contact.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, répondit McCoy avec un profond sérieux. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'appuyer trop fort. »

Non, il n'avait pas appuyé trop fort. Ses doigts légers n'avaient pas augmenté la douleur. Mais leur seule présence avait été de trop. Spock se demanda comment lui expliquer cela, mais il y renonça, incapable de trouver les mots assez précis.

« Vous auriez une idée d'une autre manière de faire? reprit McCoy. Vous connaissez sans doute mieux la médecine vulcaine que moi. Existe-t-il d'autres moyens que le toucher pour vous soigner? Je ne suis pas Vulcain, mais je peux toujours essayer. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? »

Spock le regarda intensément. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait McCoy dans cet état. Le médecin paraissait désespéré de se sentir impuissant à le soulager, et prêt à tenter n'importe quoi.

Le Vulcain rassembla tout son courage. C'était le moment.

« Docteur, dites-moi ce que j'ai. »

 **A suivre...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Tout d'abord, un immense MERCI pour vos commentaires et vos suggestions, qui me permettent d'y voir plus clair.**

 **Pour les prochaines histoires, j'essaierai d'être plus régulière dans mes publications, sans doute une fois par semaine.**

 **A présent, on retrouve le point de vue de McCoy, avec un peu de psychologie (qui j'espère sera cohérente). Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 7**

«- Une fêlure de côte, dit McCoy. Il faut encore que je vérifie si elle a perforé le poumon, mais je ne crois vraiment pas. Pour le reste, je pense que c'est juste…

\- Je ne parle pas de cela, docteur », l'interrompit Spock.

Il remua un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« C'est… Pourquoi… »

McCoy comprit soudain. Quelque chose lui murmura de ne rien dire. Il se contenta d'un sourire d'encouragement.

« …Pourquoi ai-je des réactions aussi fortes? » souffla finalement Spock.

McCoy se releva et attira une chaise près du lit, avant de s'asseoir lentement, essayant de formuler ses pensées.

« - Vous avez vécu une terrible épreuve, dit-il doucement. Les Vulcains sont extrêmement sensibles au toucher, et je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur de subir un toucher non voulu, ou violent. A présent, vous n'arrivez plus à analyser si un toucher est bon ou non. Vous rejetez tout, par défense. Il va falloir vous réhabituer -mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment faire.

\- Il y a aussi… des souvenirs », murmura Spock d'une voix rauque.

McCoy le regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis finit par comprendre:

« Vous voulez dire que, chaque fois qu'on vous touche, vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez vécu? »

Spock détourna le regard et se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête.

McCoy prit un temps de silence. Tout d'abord, il devait digérer l'information. Spock avouant qu'il avait des difficultés avec ses émotions était quelque chose de phénoménal. McCoy avait bien souvent rêvé de cela: imaginer le Vulcain _exprimer_ des sentiments était hautement comique.

A présent, cependant, le médecin n'avait aucune envie de rire. Il devait trouver comment venir en aide à son patient. Il se réjouit d'avoir deux doctorats: médecin et psychologie. Il allait pouvoir utiliser les deux en même temps -enfin, si les fondements de la psychologie humaine était valable pour un Vulcain… Peut-être était-ce le cas pour Spock, vu que celui-ci avait aussi une ascendance humaine, bien qu'il le dissimulât habituellement à la perfection.

McCoy se permit encore quelques secondes de silence (le temps de vérifier si ses émotions à lui ne l'empêcheraient pas de travailler).

« Vous allez sans doute trouver ça bizarre, mais généralement, exprimer ce qu'on ressent permet une mise à distance, comme si ça ne faisait plus partie de nous. Voilà ce que je vous propose: je vais continuer de m'occuper de vous. Si un souvenir remonte, vous me le décrirez. Ca vous va? »

Diplomatiquement, il ne demanda pas à Spock de décrire ses émotions. C'était le meilleur moyen pour recevoir un refus ferme et définitif de la part du Vulcain.

Spock n'avait cependant pas l'air très convaincu. Pendant que McCoy parlait, il s'était crispé, et son regard s'était assombri.

« - Est-ce la seule solution possible, docteur? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre ferme.

\- J'en ai peur, répondit McCoy. Franchement, si j'en connaissais une autre, je ferais autrement. Vous le savez déjà, mais je vous assure que rien ne sortira de cette pièce.

\- Je vais essayer », dit Spock après un moment.

McCoy décida de commencer le plus tranquillement possible, par les zones les moins abîmées. Il posa d'abord la main sur l'épaule du Vulcain, teintée d'une large ecchymose brune. Sous ses doigts, il sentit le muscle se raidir.

« - Allez-y, dites-moi à quoi vous pensez, encouragea-t-il doucement.

\- C'était le premier jour, commença Spock d'une voix rauque, à peine audible. ils m'ont jeté à terre. J'ai atterri sur l'épaule. »

McCoy hocha gravement la tête, sans ralentir son examen.

Pas de lésion osseuse ou musculaire, juste un épanchement sanguin. Bien.

Il déplaça la main vers une meurtrissure de l'avant-bras du Vulcain. Il n'avait besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner ce qui s'était passé: quelqu'un l'avait maintenu contre son gré.

McCoy prit une grande inspiration. Si une personne devait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas lui. Pas encore. Il se promit d'aller débriefer tout cela auprès de Collins, le deuxième psychologue de l'Entreprise, et de couronner le tout par un bon scotch.

Non: le scotch d'abord, et Collins ensuite.

« Alors! C'est quoi, ça? »

 **A suivre...**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires!**

 **Voici un chapitre un peu court, mais je me rattraperai au suivant. Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 8**

Il réalisa son examen un peu atypique pendant près d'une heure. Il attendait patiemment que Spock ait fini de parler pour changer sa main de place.

Et parler, Spock s'y montrait maître: après quelques hésitations, il s'était mis à raconter les faits d'une manière apparemment détachée, comme s'il analysait des phénomènes mathématiques. Mais, au fur et à mesure, sa voix était devenue plus vibrante, plus forte par moments. Parfois, il s'interrompait, cherchant le mot adapté; et souvent, il s'agissait d'un mot vulcain, comme si seule sa langue maternelle comportait les termes assez forts pour décrire ce qu'il avait vécu.

Enfin, quand McCoy avait étudié sa côte le plus délicatement possible, il s'était mis à ne plus parler que vulcain. McCoy n'en connaissait pas un traître mot, mais les tonalités gutturales et la voix presque cassante de Spock lui firent aisément comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poèmes romantiques.

Quant à McCoy, se concentrer sur sa tâche tout en écoutant le récit détaillé de ce qui était arrivé à son patient était loin d'être facile. Quand ses mains commencèrent à trembler, il comprit qu'il devait changer de tactique. Il s'efforça de faire la sourde oreille, comme quand il effectuait une intervention chirurgicale aux côtés d'une infirmière trop bavarde. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'envoyer mentalement tout son soutien à Spock par le biais de ses mains.

Finalement, le médecin se redressa, satisfait: le Vulcain n'avait aucune lésion grave. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant de le remettre sur pieds. Physiquement, au moins.

Spock semblait un peu détendu, mais son regard sombre, fixé droit devant lui, et ses poings serrés, montraient qu'il restait encore du travail à faire.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, à présent? » s'aventura McCoy.

Spock plissa un moment les yeux, cherchant visiblement comment répondre.

« - Un peu mieux, dit-il lentement. Comme vous le décriviez tout à l'heure, c'est comme si les souvenirs étaient… mis à distance.

\- Et maintenant, ce sont les émotions qui vous turlupinent, c'est ça? » dit McCoy.

A présent qu'il rentrait dans le vif du sujet, il ne voyait plus pourquoi il devait se forcer à être délicat.

Spock se raidit, et des éclairs passèrent dans son regard. Ses narines se dilatèrent.

McCoy se contraignit au calme. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé refaire le portrait de ces sales types.

« - Ca va sans doute vous étonner, mais c'est tout à fait normal. Et il n'y a rien de mieux que se défouler un grand coup pour libérer une colère. Dès que vous serez remis, je vous conseille d'aller taper dans un sac de sable -même si vous allez sans doute me dire que donner des coups dans un objet inanimé est totalement illogique.

\- C'est en effet illogique, docteur, répondit Spock. Les Vulcains ont une technique mentale qui leur permet d'évacuer leurs émotions sans avoir recours à la force physique.

\- Evacuer? rétorqua McCoy. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un refoulement, ou d'un truc absurde comme ça? Je vous assure que, si vous gardez cette colère en vous, elle ressortira un de ces jours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis, si cette technique existe, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà utilisée?

\- Je vous assure, docteur, qu'il s'agit bien d'une élimination émotionnelle, répondit Spock, sur le même ton neutre et un peu condescendant qu'il prenait lors de leurs débats scientifiques. Cela demande du temps et exige une bonne condition physique, si bien que je n'ai pas pu y avoir recours pour l'instant.

\- Je serais ravi que vous m'appreniez comment faire, dit McCoy en se penchant sur son sac. Ce serait bien pratique pour m'occuper des patients pénibles. »

Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra un infime plissement des lèvres du Vulcain.

 **A suivre...**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Spock dut admettre qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis son retour sur l'Entreprise. La notion de bien-être lui était généralement inutile -il avait l'habitude d'évaluer son état selon ses capacités fonctionnelles, et pas selon son ressenti.

Mais actuellement, il devait changer sa perspective sur lui-même.

Depuis qu'il avait raconté à McCoy ce qui lui était arrivé, il se sentait léger, délivré d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter. Il ignorait jusqu'ici à quel point les mots pouvaient être puissants… et il ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver cela _fascinant_.

A présent, ses émotions négatives étaient à nouveau canalisées, remisées dans un coin de son esprit. Il se savait enfin capable de les affronter, quand le moment serait venu.

Quant à ses capacités physiques, elles étaient encore amoindries, mais ce ne serait plus qu'une question de jours. Des ondes d'attention et de bienveillance lui parvenaient depuis les doigts de McCoy, qui appliquait sur sa peau un baume odoriférant avec un air de concentration que le Vulcain n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir porter.

 _Dash-elmuvak._

La dernière fois que Spock avait utilisé ce baume, c'était après une dispute avec d'autres élèves, sur Vulcain. Sa mère avait passé plus d'une heure à s'occuper de lui, racontant pour le distraire que l'odeur lui faisait penser aux tilleuls en fleurs de son enfance.

Et si McCoy était (heureusement) loin d'avoir une tendresse maternelle à son égard, son toucher n'en était pas moins réconfortant. Il était aussi plus professionnel, plus efficace dans son rôle de guérison. Spock accueillait chacun de ses gestes avec une joie qu'il s'étonnait de ressentir, mais qui soignait son esprit aussi bien que son corps.

Quand McCoy se pencha en avant et étira le cou pour voir son dos, Spock roula sur le ventre dans un élan de confiance et de gratitude.

Après tout, il n'était qu'à moitié Vulcain.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire!**

 **A présent, je vais me consacrer à un reboot de l'épisode TOS "Voyage à Babel" (en m'arrangeant pour que ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu puissent quand même comprendre), et, dans le fandom du Seigneur des Anneaux, à une histoire d'Aragorn au Harad.**

 **Bel été et à bientôt!**

 **I**

 **Chapitre 10**

Quand Spock arriva sur le seuil de la salle de repos, il choisit de garder les yeux fixés droit devant lui, évitant de croiser les nombreux regards étonnés qui se levaient vers lui.

A cet instant, un seul d'eux comptait pour le Vulcain.

Celui de la jeune femme, assise au fond, seule, apparemment trop plongée dans ses pensées pour avoir remarqué son arrivée.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que Spock espérait.

Il s'avança lentement, s'efforçant de garder une apparence neutre alors que ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

I

Il réfléchissait à cette rencontre depuis son réveil, soit 5,47 heures. Le docteur McCoy lui avait intimé de dormir, et il avait obéi sans discuter -pour une fois, les deux hommes étaient tombés d'accord sur un point: Spock avait besoin de repos.

Il avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve, pour se retrouver, quatre heures plus tard, frais et dispos, quasiment dans son état normal. Sa côté l'empêchait encore de respirer à fond, mais l'emplâtre posé par le docteur McCoy y diffusait encore une tiédeur guérissante.

Le médecin n'était plus là à son réveil, mais un repas froid était posé sur le bureau, et Spock imagina sans peine les mots que McCoy ne manquerait pas de lui dire s'il avait été présent: « Finissez votre assiette, ou je vous colle une intraveineuse jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé un poids normal! ».

A sa grande satisfaction, il avait réalisé qu'il avait faim: son organisme reprenait ses droits, et réclamait les nutriments dont il avait besoin.

Ensuite, ne voulant pas manquer la fin du quart d'Uhura, il s'était contenté d'un quart d'heure de méditation légère. Plus tard, il se permettrait de sombrer dans le _v'ree'lat_ , qui le libérerait enfin des émotions liées à sa captivité.

I

« Lieutenant, puis-je m'asseoir? »

Quand elle leva des yeux étonnés, il comprit qu'en effet elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Sa crainte d'une indifférence affectée le quitta, et il se retrouva assis en face d'elle avant même d'attendre une réponse.

Manifestement, Uhura fut saisie d'émotion: elle pâlit, ouvrit la bouche sans réussir à parler, et tendit instinctivement la main en avant, dans ce geste familier qu'elle utilisait quand elle percevait qu'il traversait une difficulté.

Il ne bougea pas. Quand elle lui toucha le bras, il s'autorisa un bref instant à fermer les yeux, accueillant la vague d'inquiétude et de sollicitude qui déferlait de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il s'imagina, dans la tiédeur de ses quartiers, lui ouvrir son esprit pour lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, et se laisser envelopper par toute la tendresse de celle qui l'aimait.

Il se retint de sourire, soudain heureux de se savoir aimé à ce point. Il lui était dur de ne pas le lui exprimer immédiatement -mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pas encore.

« Lieutenant, dit-il de la voix la plus neutre possible, accepteriez-vous de venir prendre le thé dans mes quartiers? Je souhaiterais vous entretenir d'un important sujet. »


End file.
